


A Product of the Times

by Pennstram



Series: Omega!Endverse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Angst, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Digital Art, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Marking, Mates Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, but not mated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennstram/pseuds/Pennstram
Summary: "Why do you do it? Why do you let him mark you in every way, other than the one you both want?""Because. When do we ever get what we want?"In which 2009!Dean can't understand why his and Cas' future selves aren't mated.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Endverse Castiel/Endverse Dean Winchester
Series: Omega!Endverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203140
Kudos: 44





	A Product of the Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the omega!Endverse from my advent calendar: One Day and Champagne Down the Drain

There were fading bite marks and bruises littering his skin. Purple and brown and yellow covering the ashen canvas. The sheen of sweat only made the colors stand out stark in the dark room. Thin red nail marks scratched down a lean back and along pale thighs. Slim hips rolled almost teasingly and a soft whine slipped from bitten red lips. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. 

The sight of Cas falling apart, of him coming completely undone on the others lap. Of him dropping his head back, dark hair longer than it should be. Of his bright gold eyes slipping shut as he raised himself up slightly on his knees only to slide easily back down. Snug in the cradle of his partner’s hips. Of _Dean’s_ hips. 

His grip on the door frame tightened. He shouldn’t have been there. It had to be a breach of trust or something right? Cas had allowed him to stay in his, their?, cabin but that gave him no right to spy on them— right? But it was… it was himself wasn’t it? Didn’t that mean he was actually allowed? God it made his head hurt and the sickly sweet citrus and dried rose petal scent saturating the tiny house was only making him nauseous. 

It should be a heavenly smell, that much he knew from his own timeline. From his own Castiel. He’d caught a whiff of Castiel in pre-heat once before and it had been the best thing he’d ever smelled. The light touch of rose water mixing with vibrant clementines, and fresh rain. This? This just smelt wrong. Too strong. Too sweet. He wondered how his counterpart could stand being so close to it. How he could handle rubbing against the source. He felt sick at the very thought. That he could ever dislike the way Cas smelled. 

“De—“ His eyes snapped back to the crack in the door just as the other Dean rolled them over to press Cas’ back into the mattress. His hands came up to grip his Dean’s shoulder blades, fingertips pressing into freckled skin. Cas’ legs wrapped around Dean’s waist, toes curling with the steady movement of his alpha’s hips. “Fuck— Bee—“ The high pitched whine and almost feral answering growl made him look away, cheeks coloring. 

It was too much. Too personal. Too intimate. He couldn’t look away for long though. Cas’ breathy whines begged him to look. To watch. To _see_. And he did. God help him he _watched_ , as his counter part bit down on Cas’ shoulder. As Cas whined and scratched at his back. He shouldn’t be watching this. But he did. He watched himself run his tongue over the bite before moving higher up to suck dark marks over Cas’ mating gland. He watched Cas squirm away panting. He watched Cas wiggle to make his Dean’s knot slip in and he tipped his head back in ecstasy. He watched disappointment cloud his own face and the apple scent grew sour. 

He turned away then. Walked back to the tiny couch and sat down, head in his hands. He didn’t understand. From what he’d gathered from others, the two regularly spent the nights together. Spent Cas’ heats together. Dean’s ruts together. Why weren’t they mates though? Why did Cas shy away when Dean so clearly tried? They both wanted, that much was obvious. So why the fuck were they like this? Whatever had happened in this future, they were clearly closer than where they were in 2009. They were clearly mates. Why the fuck weren’t they _mated_?

Why did he give up so easily? Did his future self just not care enough to pursue it? He knew he had some issues but really? It didn’t make any sense it didn’t— “You know it’s rude to watch without consent, even if the world has gone to shit.” Dean jerked his head up and met his counterpart’s empty gaze. There was something lurking in those dull green eyes that made his stomach churn. 

“I didn’t—“ He didn’t know how to finish the thought. He did. He had been and he knew the other knew. There was a pull in him he couldn’t ignore and it seemed the other Dean already knew it. He shut the bedroom door, cutting off the smell still permeating the air. It helped to clear his senses, but he still felt sick. “Why?” It came out as a desperate croak and he watched Dean’s face twist ruefully.

It was an expression he knew all too well. It was disgusted and hurt and shame and immeasurable want. It was an ugly thing he’d seen in the mirror every time he’d had to push Castiel away. “I may be you, but I’m not a mind reader. There’s too much shit that could be referring to right now.” 

“He’s in heat.”

“Figure that out all on your own, dipshit?” Dean snapped dryly, his eyes grew cold and sharp with his words. Defensive. He stared at the way Dean folded his arms over his chest and squared his stance. Protective. At least some things haven’t changed then. “Was it the gold bleeding through the blue in his eyes all day that gave it away? Or I don’t know,” he waved a dismissive hand in the air around them, “maybe the disgustingly strong citrus smell.” 

It hurt like a punch to the gut. Just the way Dean had said it. Disgusting. Even the Dean of this time couldn’t stomach the smell. “Oh but wait, maybe you’re actually referring to the fact he refuses to let me claim him?” There was a burning smell radiating off of Dean in waves. Burnt burnt rubber and sour apples and something vaguely resembling sulfur. It made him gag just as the sickly sweet clementine.

“It’s just that—“ but Dean had decided he was done talking and cut him off with a deep growl. The dull green clouding over with muddy red.

Then he snapped, tone sharp, “You saw that after all. You saw him pull away, again. Every. Time. He pulls away.” A hollow laugh ripped through the air before Dean growled, “You think it’s funny though, right? I know you, I know how I was. Thought I was too good for a fucking _mate_. Thought I could have anyone, and no one was good enough for me. It’s funny that the one person we want doesn’t want us anymore, isn’t it?” There was a jagged edge to his words. It cut along his nerves and flayed his senses. It was an old hurt. One he didn’t want to know how long it’d been there. 

“That’s not what I meant—“ he tried feebly but Dean had already unfolded his arms and his hands clenched into fists at his side. 

“Lemme give you some advice, _**Dean**_.” He spat, “When Cas, your Castiel, asks you to claim him? And he will, ask you, beg you,” He leveled him with an almost heartbreaking glare, his muddy eyes clouded with some memory only he was privy too, “Fucking do it. Don’t fucking hesitate. Don’t say the time isn’t right. Don’t say you fucking _can’t_. Because you will lose your chance, and you will regret it for the rest of your fucking life.” 

At that he stormed past, shoulders pulled forward and into his chest as he narrowed his eyes toward the floor. Somewhere behind the closed door they both heard the boards creak. They both felt the shift in the air. They both smelled the distressed omega seeping through. “Just… Dean, you have to claim him. Give him what he wants because he fucking deserved it.” He looked over his shoulder and the red was all but gone and there was a distinct shine in his green eyes. “He deserves so much more than what I gave him and now he won’t let me. Give your Castiel the love I withheld from mine.”

Then he was gone. The front door banging shut and leaving his parting words hanging in the air. It was suffocating. The realization that he hated the him that just walked out. The him who could hurt Cas like that but still try to make it right without really trying. He hated it almost as much as the burning rose petals surrounding him. 

“He doesn’t understand.” Cas stopped beside him as they both stared at the door. The smell wasn’t as strong anymore with his heat sated for the time being but his nose still wrinkled in distaste. He could see Cas’ lips quirk up and he let shame color his scent. “It’s okay. I’m used to it by now. A product of the times I’m afraid.” At that he couldn’t help but looking over, brows raised in confusion. Gold eyes slowly faded back to blue as he finally met Dean’s gaze.

“A product of the times?” 

“Too many failed attempts to keep my scent covered.” Cas shrugged slightly, pulling the oversized Henley sleeves, one Dean vaguely recognized as his own, further over his hands. “When the virus first broke out Dean realized my scent attracted too much attention, being unmated and all it was just doing what it was meant to.” He sat on the threadbare couch and stared at the shut door, lips pursed into a frown. “We tried medication, suppressants, scent marking,” A forced grin was shot his way and a self deprecating, “Nothing worked. It just morphed and tainted itself and now--” 

Cas gestured to his body with one sweep of his hand, “Now even Dean can’t stand to be around me for longer than necessary to settle my heat waves.” He pressed his thumb into a darkening bruise on his thigh, expression unreadable. Bile rose in the back of his throat as he forced himself to sit beside him. As he forced himself to grab his wrist and pull up his sleeve. Distress burned the air around him as Cas ripped his arm away with a low snarl.

“Cas--”

“I don’t need your pity, Dean Winchester.” He snapped, pushing himself up off the couch to storm across the small room. Dean felt his heart fall and his chest constrict as he watched Cas grab a dirty rag from a bucket of dingy water. Watched as he scrubbed furiously at the bite marks that were no longer bleeding. Watched as he wiped away the layer of sweat and grime buildup on his body. “I don’t need Bee’s, and I don’t need yours. I don’t--” But there was a catch in his voice and a warble in his tone.

With eyes frozen on the shaking hands pressing the rag to his collarbone Dean whispered, “It’s not pity, Castiel, it’s regret.” Never before had he been so open and honest. Never before had he let himself, but in that moment he couldn’t hold back if he wanted too. “It’s regret that we let this happen to you. It’s regret that I didn’t stop it. It’s regret that you can’t see how much I love you.” And Cas… Cas whined pathetically before sliding to the floor, shoulders slumping in defeat. It hurt seeing him like this. Seeing a warrior of God so broken and beaten. Seeing an Angel on his knees bloody and bruised and lost. 

“I don’t deserve it.” He whispered finally, as he looked away from Dean and dropped his hand holding the towel to the ground at his side. “I don’t deserve his love, your love, anymore.” 

It had to be the way he said it. The way the conversation naturally moved because he couldn’t hold it back anymore, “Why do you do it? Why do you let him mark you in every way, other than the one you both want?" He could see Castiel’s shoulders tense. Could see the way his body naturally curled in on itself. 

“Because,” he choked out, still pointedly refusing to look at Dean. “When do we ever get what we want?”

[](https://pennstram.tumblr.com/post/645291010642132992/a-product-of-the-times)

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? On tumblr? Consider dropping by! https://pennstram.tumblr.com/post/645291010642132992/a-product-of-the-times


End file.
